


哈利·波特的幻想启示录

by Tianwei



Series: 幻想启示录 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 各种AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianwei/pseuds/Tianwei
Summary: 从哈利披着隐形衣悄悄跟踪德拉科的那一刻起，他的心就已经替他做出了选择。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 幻想启示录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940017
Kudos: 12





	1. 非典型格兰芬多

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我流快穿，随缘往里面塞我想写的所有paro，目前更新的部分是狮院德。往后可能还有双麻瓜、和ST的xover等等  
> 2\. 不能接受的请即刻退出，每部分的预警我都会写在开头不接受预警前提下的批评  
> 3\. 没了。每一个看文的都是天使，ao3是存档一周更一次（因为写文太烂被丢进阿兹卡班.jpg）

Chapter.1  
裹着满身寒气回到宿舍的哈利感觉糟糕透了。他迫不及待地扯下隐形衣，以找球手特有的敏捷迅速把自己塞进温暖的被窝里。罗恩在睡梦中大声地咕哝了一句，哈利紧张地撩开帷幔，确定自己最好的哥们还在做什么有关魁地奇的美梦，没有被他的夜游吵醒。罗恩翻了个身，宿舍回归平静，哈利缩回被子里。  
“荧光闪烁。”他轻轻地说，借着魔杖尖的亮光查看活点地图，在看到标着“德拉科·马尔福”的小点安稳地停在斯莱特林地窖里时舒了口气。他前半个晚上一直披着隐形衣跟在马尔福身后，金发的斯莱特林没有发现他，或许他知道大名鼎鼎的救世之星穿着睡衣就站在他身后十米不到的地方，但他选择不去戳穿这一切。哈利看着马尔福静静地矗立在天文塔的围栏边缘，月光流淌过他淡金色的头发和苍白的脸。他的右手不自然地按在搭在栏杆的左小臂上。哈利不合时宜地想起小时候在麻瓜学校，老师曾经在文学课上让他们阅读莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》（只是一些选段）。虽然马尔福显然不是在期待会有个罗密欧溜到他的窗台底下，即便真的有，他可能得给自己来个声音洪亮才能让天文塔上的人听见他说话。  
马尔福，你为什么是马尔福，哈利因为自己的荒唐联想打了个寒颤，与此同时，金发的斯莱特林终于有所动作，他往后看了一会儿，眼神穿透虚空落在披着隐形衣的哈利身上。哈利屏住呼吸。  
来，抓住我，扯下我的隐形衣，挑衅我，就像你曾经做的那样，有一瞬间哈利甚至这么想。可是马尔福只是看着，随后他大步流星地经过他，向盘旋的楼梯走去，直到身形完全被黑暗吞没。  
马尔福离开后，哈利并没有立刻回宿舍去。他掀开隐形衣，让自己暴露在寒冷的夜风中。他注视着马尔福看过的方向，除了一轮明月和几颗星星外什么都没有。不对劲，哈利想，六年级开学来他没法控制自己不去想马尔福，他头一次认识到他更乐意和马尔福你来我往地针锋相对，而不是看着他像个白色的幽灵滑向自己视线触及不到的死角。伏地魔回来了，魔法世界的天空都因此暗淡了，暗流涌动下每个人都在变化，但马尔福变得尤其迅速。每当哈利看到他一天比一天憔悴的背影，莫名的恐慌就会凭空袭来。这就是为什么他像个变态一样偷偷跟在马尔福身后。有时候，比如今晚，他能逮到金发的斯莱特林，更多时候连活点地图都不知道马尔福去了哪里，这让哈利彻夜难眠。  
叹了口气，哈利把变回羊皮纸的活点地图塞回枕头底下，熄灭了魔杖的光芒。夜晚的天文塔真的太冷了，他模模糊糊地想，令人不适的热气渐渐爬上他的额头，进而毫不客气地把哈利的意识搅成一团浆糊。  
“…我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”哈利听见那个熟悉的拖着长腔的声音，只是还带着独属于小孩子的稚气，十一岁的德拉科马尔福得意洋洋地堵在车厢的门口，克拉布和高尔像两堵石墙一样站在他背后，他的金发看上去比十六岁时的明亮耀眼得多。哈利还记得被自己拒绝后那张苍白的小脸上会飘起两片可爱的红晕，自己一定是发烧烧傻了，哈利晕乎乎地想，因为自己居然握上了马尔福伸出的手，心底有个声音尖叫着这会让一切都不一样。

“有时候我们就是会去幻想生活的不同可能，不是吗？”一个温柔的声音说，十一岁的马尔福（还有克拉布和高尔）消失了，哈利迷茫地躺在虚空里，有雪花不断飘落下来，可他却觉得比躺在羽绒垫子里更舒服。  
马尔福是个混蛋，哈利想，我真希望他变回一个混蛋，但我又希望他没那么混蛋。  
刚才说话的声音似乎在轻笑。  
“好吧，那么……”  
那个声音又说了些什么，但哈利完全没在听。他的意识心满意足地沉入黑甜乡，鼻尖萦绕着不知从何而来的青苹果的香气。

出乎哈利意料，第二天他睁开眼，一阵从未有过的神清气爽让他瞬间摆脱困意。他三下五除二地套上长袍，撩开帷幔，然后硬生生地把一声活力十足地早上好吞了下去。  
在本该睡着罗恩的床上，躺着一个德拉科·马尔福。他优雅地保持着侧卧的睡姿，清晨的阳光照亮了他的金发。罗恩则睡在迪安·托马斯的位置，肆意伸展着胳膊，几乎要碰到西莫的床幔。  
德拉科·马尔福睡在格兰芬多的宿舍里！  
还睡的很香！  
哈利缓缓地把目光移向马尔福床头的衣架，那里挂着金发男孩的长袍和领带，红金配色的。  
就在哈利艰难地重组眼前的一切时，床上的德拉科·马尔福睁开了眼睛。那双灰蓝色的眼睛半眯着，淡金色的眉毛微微皱了一下，很快又松开。  
“傻坐在那里干什么，波特？”他懒洋洋地说，“试图用意念把你灾难一样的头发变整齐吗？”  
金发的斯…格兰芬多坐起身来，放下床幔开始换衣服，片刻他又撩开那些厚重的红色绸缎，一个穿着格兰芬多院服的马尔福整齐地出现在救世之星面前。  
“你是一个格兰芬多。”哈利一字一顿地说，似乎这几个单词花了他全部的力气。  
“我很高兴你用了五年终于发现了这件事，”马尔福打了个哈欠，径直走向盥洗室并带上了门。  
一个混蛋但又不那么混蛋的马尔福，哈利惊恐地想。罗恩也醒了，他伸了个幅度夸张的懒腰。  
“早上好，哈利，”他含混不清地说，“你今天起的好早，都不用德拉科喊你起床。”  
罗恩在叫马尔福的教名。但凡哈利稍微脆弱一点，他都要晕过去了。  
“我……昨天睡太早了，”他说。罗恩皱着脸瞪着他。  
“你管半夜十二点叫早吗？”他嘟嘟囔囔地踢开被子，“要不是德拉科坚持，你看上去像是打算带着D.A训练到第二天。”  
哈利已经不知道从哪里开始惊讶了，从罗恩信息量惊人的发言里，他总结出自己好像回到了五年级，而德拉科·马尔福是个格兰芬多，甚至是D.A的一员。太棒了，他又回到了那个粉红色的老蛤蟆的统治下，但他的身边多了一只白鼬。哈利一动不动地坐在床边，思索着这到底会不会是伏地魔的阴谋，一个能把没成年的学生当做毕生宿敌的黑魔王做出什么事情都不奇怪，虽然哈利一时也搞不懂只是让他看见一个格兰芬多的马尔福到底有什么意义，他不会因为马尔福给格兰芬多学院扣分而气到猝死的。  
“……就像被恶咒击中了，他不正常。”罗恩的声音像是从很远的地方传来的，充满担忧，片刻后有人走到哈利床边，哈利回过神，视线和半蹲在他面前的马尔福撞在一起，他下意识的往后一缩。  
“自从守护神咒被发明以来还没有人出现痴呆的副作用，你或许可以为魔咒课本的备注里添上一笔，”马尔福皱着眉，他微凉的手掌不容犹豫地按上哈利的额头，似有若无的青苹果味霎时围了上来。  
“没有发烧，你怎么了？需要去医疗翼吗？”马尔福说，以一种真正关切的语气。  
他的长袍下穿着的一定是短袖衬衫，哈利想。天气还没那么冷，袖子随着金发男孩抬手的动作滑落下来，漏出光洁的小臂。  
初秋的阳光扑进宿舍里，给马尔福勾勒出一圈金色的轮廓，哈利突然意识到自己很久没见过这么好的天气了。  
“我好得很，”黑发绿眼的男孩握着马尔福的手腕好让他离开自己的额头，走一步看一步，他想。“我饿了，我想今早会有水果馅饼。”哈利大声宣布道，接着轻盈地溜进了盥洗室。

这一切都太不真实了。哈利在往嘴里塞水果馅饼的时候还在想。马尔福坐在自己身边优雅地切着一块糖霜布丁，罗恩和赫敏坐在他俩对面，马尔福甚至对赫敏说“早安，赫敏”。  
他喊罗恩和赫敏的教名，为什么喊我还是波特？  
哈利愤愤地咬着叉子，连教师席位上恶心的乌姆里奇都不能引起他的注意了。  
德拉科进了格兰芬多，卢修斯会不会晕过去？还是说马尔福家突然变成了一个世代格兰芬多的纯血家族？他真想问问“嘿马尔福，你爸爸知道你的分院结果后有什么反应？”，他或许一年级的时候可以问，但他们已经五年级了，如果他真这么说可能会因为疑似中了强力遗忘咒被扭送圣芒戈。哈利习惯性地扫视斯莱特林的桌子，所有他熟悉的斯莱特林们都坐在那张长桌上，除了那个淡金色的脑袋。如果他现在往旁边看一眼，就会发现德拉科的脸色阴了下来。  
“哈利！”安吉丽娜匆匆忙忙地朝他走来，“今天傍晚的魁地奇训练不要忘记了。我们的时间很紧迫。”  
“知道了！”哈利收回注意力，魁地奇！他旋即想到德拉科和自己打的是一样的位置，找球手，而一支队伍不会有两个找球手。  
果然，德拉科依然安分地吃他的布丁，就好像魁地奇这个字眼和他完全无关一样。倒是罗恩和赫敏一脸欲言又止。  
“有什么问题吗？”哈利问。  
“没有。”赫敏快速地瞥了一眼马尔福，“没什么问题。”  
接下来的一切和平常没什么不同，也许是因为今天没有黑魔法防御术，自然也没有麻烦找上门。格兰芬多铁三角变成了矩形，马尔福依然用拖长腔的欠揍语气开玩笑，但都是些无伤大雅的东西，并且一直叫他波特，罗恩和赫敏看上去习以为常。傍晚来临，哈利告别要去图书馆的另外三个朋友（朋友！），一个人来到训练场和队友们汇合。他悄悄打开扫帚柜看了一眼，失望的发现学校古董级的扫帚依然填满了它的空间，看起来即便有个格兰芬多的儿子，卢修斯也不愿意给格兰芬多捐一柜子崭新的扫帚。  
难道这五年他从来没有飞过吗？哈利跨上扫帚的时候还在想。他们悬在空中听安吉丽娜的战术演讲，夕阳把魁地奇球场变成迷人的金红色。空空荡荡的看台上坐着一个人，哈利那么专注地盯着他以致于完全没听见安吉丽娜在说什么。那是德拉科·马尔福，不在图书馆里，而是孤身一人坐在看台上，腿上摊着一本厚重的书。如同感受到哈利的注视，金发男孩抬起头来，向他挥了挥手。  
他几乎被金红的余晖吞没了，从哈利认识德拉科以来从未见过他在如此绚丽的颜色下的样子，因为夕阳而亮的惊人的金发竟让哈利看的眼睛酸涩，世界似乎以那个男孩位锚点开始下陷，从那头金发开始一点点融化在傍晚的暖风中。哈利不敢眨眼，生怕下一秒看见那里真的什么都没有。  
但是生理本能无法控制。眼泪盈满了干涩的眼眶，隔着朦胧的泪眼哈利安心地看见看台上的男孩没有消失，当他擦掉那些生理性的泪水，安吉丽娜正不满地瞪着他。  
我想我已经完全接受这个了，哈利骑着火弩箭像一阵风一样掠过场边，对自己说道。一部分的他愉悦地附和，而另一部分撕裂地从记忆里翻出月光下天文塔上的马尔福。哈利惊讶于这个斯莱特林的马尔福和刚才看台上的德拉科有一种共同的气质，都是那么的……  
孤独。  
哈利在半空中停下扫帚，假装自己在寻找金色飞贼。  
为什么呢？


	2. 非典型格兰芬多【2】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗中跟踪德拉科·马尔福的霍格沃茨六年级学生兼救世之星哈利·波特，某天睁眼发现马尔福躺在自己宿舍里，更恐怖的是他居然变成了一个格兰芬多。

Chapter.2  
哈利徘徊在图书馆的书架之间，从层层叠叠地书籍之间看出去。那个淡金色的脑袋占据了桌子的一边专注地写着魔药课的论文（而哈利还不知道题目是什么），罗恩看上去则随时准备枕在他的羊皮纸上睡一觉，赫敏不得不写一会儿就停下来把他戳清醒。哈利借口自己要找参考书籍已经在书架的掩护下逗留了二十分钟了。魁地奇训练时畅快淋漓的飞行如同一阵飓风穿过他的脑海，把那些盘虬错节的思绪吹开展平，也让一些不容忽略的事实重新浮出水面。  
这到底是现实还是幻想？哈利心烦意乱地拨弄两本半新不旧的魔咒书的书脊。如果这是现实，他不知道这个奇怪的世界线过去发生了什么，也失去了对未来的预判能力，因为乌姆里奇还在耀武扬威，所以唯一能确定的是伏地魔依然威胁着这个魔法世界。如果这是幻想，一切都会在哈利第二天睁眼时烟消云散吗？如果他再也回不去了，那原来的世界会怎么样？  
“只是站在这里盯着书看不会让你的作业自己完成的，哪怕你是波特。”  
突然出现的声音吓得哈利差点原地起跳，但德拉科的手自然而然的搭上他的肩膀，金发的男孩微微踮起脚，从最上层抽了本和魔药有关的书塞进哈利手里。  
“拿着，”他说，“希望你记得上周是怎么发誓再也不抄我和赫敏的魔药作业的。”  
“等一下！”看着金发的格兰芬多说完就打算往回走，哈利脱口而出，德拉科停下脚步，用眼神示意他继续说，但哈利已经后悔了。  
我不应该这么说…太奇怪了，被相处五年的朋友突然这么问…哈利想，但他的嘴擅自做着行动，和他的脑子背道而驰  
“你为什么不喊我的教名？你喊他们‘罗恩’和‘赫敏’。”他听见自己说，  
德拉科蹙起眉头，哈利感到一阵可怕的抽搐让他喉头发紧。然而金发的男孩沉默着，那双灰蓝的眼睛里闪烁着某种哈利看不懂的东西。  
“魔药论文明天就要交了，你最好快点想想怎么编。”最后，德拉科这么说道，他没再理身后困惑又尴尬的救世主，转身向桌子走去。

当哈利重新躺回他的床上时，涌上头部的酸痛让他哼了一声。魔药论文是上学年写过的题目，哈利惊讶于他还记得自己胡诌了些什么，这让他在没有帮助的情况下也顺利完成了作业，赫敏因此格外高兴，但德拉科从那以后一直沉默着，目光里透着一丝丝不甘，好像对哈利独立完成作业很失望似的。  
真是普通又不寻常的一天……哈利闭上眼，不一会儿困意像魁地奇世界杯营地里的巫师小贩，呼哧呼哧地带着一大堆乱七八糟的玩意闯进哈利的梦里。他一会儿觉得自己站在天文塔上，银色的冷风尖声呼啸；一会儿又像飞在魁地奇球场上空，在金红的夕阳里一点点下沉。他看见小天狼星摔进拱门里，绝望地探出胳膊又发现自己正拥抱着一只黑色的大狗，脸颊埋进有些硬的毛发，惊人的温暖规律地起伏。神秘事务司里白雾一样的预言们盘旋在食死徒中间，片刻后他坐在摇晃的小船里，顶着深重的雾气穿过黑湖，夜色像食死徒的袍子一样黑，远远看见海格手里的提灯在摇晃。转过头，那盏提灯在十一岁的德拉科·马尔福手上摇晃，小男孩厌恶地皱起眉头深一脚浅一脚地踩在禁林的土地上，太黑了，又太亮了，是分院帽从哈利头上被拿起，格兰芬多的长桌疯了一样鼓掌，韦斯莱双胞胎大喊“我们有波特了！”哈利开心的跳下椅子，一个金发的男孩坐了上去，分院帽在他头上呆了很久，直到大喊出格兰芬多。哈利鼓起掌来，偌大的寂静礼堂里只有他在鼓掌，于是他不知所措地停下了，分院帽被麦格教授摘下，金发男孩的脸褪去了所有血色，紧紧攥着的拳头关节发白。德拉科·马尔福。格兰芬多。  
一片死寂。  
哈利醒了。

哈利失神地望着床顶，他的心跳的厉害，就好像从很远的地方一路跑来。他撩开床幔，在看到熟睡的德拉科时意识到他还停留在这个世界里。十五岁少年英俊的眉眼和梦中苍白的男孩逐渐重合，一瞬间难以言喻的窒息撕扯着哈利的心脏，迫使他像个溺水者一样张嘴呼吸。  
我得去找邓布利多教授，哈利一手攥着心口处的布料，胡乱地摸索放在枕边的眼镜，他的课表里似乎上午有一节占卜课，但都不重要了。他哆嗦着戴上眼镜，抓起魔杖用了个显示时间的咒语，现在正好是七点钟。哈利记得他早上似乎有节占卜课，但这些都不重要了。理智告诉他即使他现在能进入校长办公室，也不会在那里见到任何人，他还记得五年级整个学年都没见到过邓布利多，直到最后，在魔法部……  
一阵剧烈地疼痛让哈利眼前一黑。刚撑起半边的身子又跌了回去。伤疤！哈利惊恐地捂住额头，我怎么能忘了这个！哈利无助地喘着粗气，太痛了，仿佛有只铁手紧紧箍住了他的脖子，好让他的脑袋开花。哈利猜自己在大声惨叫，他的声带撕裂地摩擦，耳边却只有血液拍打鼓膜的嗡鸣。  
四柱床的床顶似乎猛地向他压下来，血红色占据了男孩的视线。四周骚动起来，有人在喊叫，有人试图碰他。混乱中，他失去了意识。  
哈利跌进熟悉的虚空里。雪花落在他的额头上，清凉的感觉一圈圈晕散开，疼痛逐渐褪去。  
“没事了，没事了…他看不见的。”那个声音轻柔地安慰着他，“他看不见自己无法理解的东西，你很安全。”  
哈利昏沉地躺在雪地里，直到疼痛全部消失。男孩努力地坐起身来，有个人背对着他坐在远处的长椅上，戴着点缀着紫色星星的兜帽，纷纷扬扬的雪花让他的背影有些失真，但那柔和的声音确实是从那儿传来的。  
“你是谁？”哈利问，他摸索着站起身来，在他向长椅踏出第一步时，他和长椅之间的距离霎时间又增加了一倍，他只好停在原地。  
“哈利，我一直在想会不会在这里见到你。”那人的声音里带着笑意。  
“你认识我？”哈利试探着问道。  
“亲爱的孩子，我们算是老朋友了。”那人说。哈利想不到自己认识的人里会有谁会以这种方式出现在他面前。邓布利多教授倒是有一件漂亮（虽然哈利认为那很古怪）的星星长袍，但这个声音对于一个老人来说实在太年轻了。  
“你能告诉我怎样才能回到原来的世界吗？”暂时放弃探究对方的身份，哈利问道，他注意到雪花在听到他的问题后下得更大了些。  
“遵从你的心意…”那个声音远远地传来，他似乎也在离开，哈利快要看不见长椅了。  
“你发现的东西，可以重新点亮一个灵魂。”喃喃低语划过哈利耳畔。黑发男孩猛地转身，霎时被雪花淹没。

哈利在一个略有些单薄的怀抱里醒来。他隔着自己瘦削的肩膀顶着某人的胸膛，被颠簸地有些难受，但青苹果的香气很好闻。  
你正在被德拉科·马尔福抱在怀里跑，他的大脑愉悦地宣布。哈利猛地睁大眼睛。  
“别乱动！”  
金发的男孩咬牙切齿地低吼，额头沁出一层薄汗。  
“你烧的像块烙铁，罗恩去帮你给特里劳妮教授请假了。”他的声音在打颤，“你对自己的身体做了什么？你是想赶在神秘人下手之前自我了结吗，波特？”  
或许他就是学不会好好说话…哈利闭上眼，嘴角轻轻翘起一个无奈的微笑。  
拐过一个弯，哈利保持着蜷缩在德拉科怀里的不舒服的姿势被带到医疗翼，金发男孩试图凶狠地盯着他，手上动作却小心翼翼的。在哈利被安置在一张病床上后，庞弗雷夫人快步走了过来，手里拿着一瓶退烧魔药。  
“把药喝了，好孩子，”庞弗雷夫人交代道，哈利乖乖地拧开瓶盖，谢天谢地他的头已经不痛了。他用余光悄悄打量德拉科。哈利没见过马尔福这么乱糟糟的样子，他看上去就是在睡衣外面套上了一件长袍，漂亮的金发乱蓬蓬的，苍白的脸上因为剧烈运动泛起了一点红晕，要是卢修斯看见德拉科就这么毫无风度的出现在大庭广众之下一定会气疯的，哈利敢打赌。  
一个大块头斯莱特林站在医疗翼门口探头探脑，在看到哈利后立刻缩了回去，不一会儿，穿着粉色开襟毛衣的乌姆里奇像块恶心的口香糖被白如齿列的医疗翼大门吐进来，她堆满假笑地瞪视病床上的哈利，用那种掐出来的少女的声音说道：“波特先生，我想知道昨天下午的禁闭你为什么没来我的办公室报到。”  
哈利几乎觉得他的头又痛了起来。禁闭，梅林啊，为什么安吉丽娜叫他去魁地奇训练的时候没人提过他还要去老蛤蟆那儿报道！等等，哈利想起那时罗恩和赫敏奇怪的表情。  
面对哈利的沉默，乌姆里奇像模像样地往她的记事板上看了一眼。  
“你错过了禁闭，波特先生，我想要个解释。”她甜腻腻地说，“我想延长你的禁闭时间会是一个不错的惩罚，再加上魁地奇禁赛，直到——”  
“我有解释。波特的假条在我这里。”德拉科慢吞吞地打断了她的话。他走到哈利床边，毫不克制地用轻蔑地眼神看着乌姆里奇。乌姆里奇皮笑肉不笑地扫视着高挑瘦削的格兰芬多男孩。哈利记得在原来的世界里乌姆里奇可从没用这种令人难受的不屑的目光看过德拉科。  
“你最好确实有，马尔福先生。我得提醒你，同级教师签署的假条在我这里是不生效的，我还有来自魔法部的教育令——”  
“那邓布利多签署的呢？”  
乌姆里奇看上去就像有人在她的蛤蟆脸上来了一拳。  
德拉科从外套口袋里摸出一张羊皮纸条，念道：  
“我，霍格沃茨校长，阿不思·邓布利多，以本人人格担保哈利·波特并未作出任何违纪行为，故而免去不必要的处罚也是情理之中。”  
“邓布利多在魔法部已经没有人格可言了！”乌姆里奇涨红了脸。德拉科讥讽地微笑着，哈利看见展开的纸条上银色墨水签署的校长签名闪闪发光。  
“但他依旧是霍格沃茨的校长。”金发男孩一字一句地说，迎着乌姆里奇怨毒的目光。乌姆里奇下意识地往后退了两步，仿佛眼前瘦高的学生身上突然爆发出了什么她接受不住的能量。  
“这件事没有结束！”她丢下这句话，就匆匆地向门口走去。庞弗雷夫人挥舞着魔杖，门板直接将乌姆里奇撞了出去。  
“哇哦，”哈利小声感叹。德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛移向了他。哈利觉得自己脸更红了点，大概是退烧魔药还没起作用。  
“呃，谢了？”他挠挠自己支棱着的黑发，“不过那张假条是从哪来的？”  
“邓布利多教授给我的，”德拉科说，他不耐烦地扯过哈利的被角好把它填进男孩肩膀和床铺的空隙里，“帮我个忙，让你自己睡一会儿，我得去上课了。”  
德拉科能见到邓布利多教授？  
哈利模糊地思索着这个念头，以致于他刚才被一个马尔福掖了被子都不是什么大事了，毕竟他刚才还被这个曾经的死对头（现在或许依然是，在另一个世界）一路抱来了医疗翼。退烧魔药开始发挥它的作用了，热量褪去，困意袭来。  
等我睡醒一定要跟他谈谈这个，哈利再次睡去前想着。有什么舒适的微凉的东西贴上他的额头，大概是某人的手背。  
-tbc-


	3. 非典型格兰芬多【3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗中跟踪德拉科·马尔福的霍格沃茨六年级学生兼救世之星哈利·波特，某天睁眼发现马尔福躺在自己宿舍里，更恐怖的是他居然变成了一个格兰芬多。

Chapter.3  
德拉科紧紧抱着黑魔法防御术的教材穿行在人群中，一言不发。身边的罗恩和赫敏也是一脸忧虑的神色。午饭后三人又去了一趟医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人告诉他们哈利还是没有醒来。好消息是黑发男孩安静地酣睡着，没有再因为做噩梦大喊大叫。今早发生的事情比起噩梦不遑多让，哈利的尖叫划破清晨的寂静，剧烈的疼痛使得黑发男孩的指尖深深陷进床单里，甚至扯开了那些耐用的织物。德拉科惊讶于当时自己还能记得套上一件长袍。至于怎么抱起波特、冲出格兰芬多塔楼，他都记不真切了。从黑发男孩身上传来的热度似乎把德拉科一并点燃，把他的理智焚烧殆尽。  
哈利的病情稳定了下来，现在让三个人如此沉默的是德拉科毫不客气的和乌姆里奇对峙。虽然罗恩和赫敏都宽慰他就该这么做。但德拉科让乌姆里奇吃了个大亏，她不会放过他的。  
“放松，伙计。”罗恩拍拍德拉科的肩膀，“往好处想，她最多就是关你禁闭。”  
“万一她真的知道德拉科的秘密……”赫敏不安地看着逆流的学生们，压低了声音，“她绝对会拿来对付德拉科的。”  
德拉科的脸色愈发苍白了。  
“如果乌姆里奇要对你犯难，你千万别急着顶撞她。”赫敏说，“也许一个禁闭就能把事情揭过去了。”  
长着浓密栗色卷发的女巫焦急地给德拉科出主意，罗恩已经自顾自地把话题延伸到了有没有什么能把乌姆里奇神不知鬼不觉放倒的地步（“从根源解决问题，哥们”）。德拉科的内心在友人的絮叨中获得了稍许宁静。  
德拉科从小就幻想和哈利·波特成为朋友，但他没想过自己最好的朋友里还会有一个麻瓜出身和一个韦斯莱。这个念头划过脑海的同时，德拉科仿佛又看见了卢修斯·马尔福冰冷的灰色眼睛和纳西莎·马尔福失望的神色。  
金红色的夕阳、马尔福庄园华丽的大门，爸爸妈妈站在楼梯上，半张脸淹没在阴影里。  
“德拉科！呼吸！”赫敏惊呼，猛击德拉科的后背，金发男孩这才从记忆里挣脱出来。  
德拉科努力调整了一下呼吸。“我没事。”他干巴巴地说，大步走向教室的第三排座位，心头一阵无名火起。“如果乌姆里奇能管好她的蛤蟆嘴，我才懒得和她计较。”德拉科恶狠狠地翻开书。“她想折辱我就来试试吧，我才不怕她。”  
赫敏和罗恩不安地交换了一个眼神。

乌姆里奇走进教室，像个大号的过期糖果，因为变质膨胀把糖纸撑出不规则的形状。她不怀好意地环顾教室。  
“我遗憾地发现波特先生无故旷课了，看来波特先生真的很缺乏时间观念。”她甜腻腻地说，“格兰芬多扣十分。”  
“这不公平！”赫敏压着嗓子，怒视着乌姆里奇，“她明明知道哈利生病了！”  
“你能指望一只蛤蟆看到什么呢？”德拉科冷笑一声。讲台上乌姆里奇报出一个页码，接下来要求所有学生用整节课的时间把从这往后五页的课本全抄下来。  
“她知道这部分内容是‘魔杖施咒的基本手势’吗？”罗恩目瞪口呆地看着眼前的教材，“我们一年级的时候就在弗立维教授的课上学过了！”  
德拉科挑起一页纸，讽刺地说：“很显然洛哈特那个骗子的康沃尔郡小精灵都比她更能教会我们东西。”  
“忍一忍吧，男孩们。”赫敏摊开羊皮纸，开始写下第一行字，“至少我们还有D.A，那才是我们学习的时候。”  
“格兰芬多扣五分，交头接耳。”讲台上的乌姆里奇娇滴滴地说。她带着纯粹的恶意挨个看过眼前的三个格兰芬多的学生。最后她的目光在淡金色头发的男孩身上停下了。  
“马尔福先生，你能不能当着全班同学的面，大声重复一下你刚才在说什么？”  
德拉科下意识地攥紧了拳头，他挺直着脊背缓缓站起来。  
“德拉科！”赫敏焦急地扯着他的长袍。  
德拉科露出一个挑衅的笑容，就像他小时候经常做的。在被分进格兰芬多后他再也没这么笑过了，这感觉真是该死的好。  
“我说，”德拉科昂起下巴，“如果这就是魔法部官员的教学能力，那么一笼子康沃尔郡小精灵都能胜任黑魔法防御术教授的职位了。”  
教室里立刻爆发出一阵低低的哄笑，显然大家都还记得三年级的那一场混乱。  
乌姆里奇的假笑裂了条缝。她故作姿态地摇了摇脑袋，那苍蝇一般的黑色蝴蝶结抖动起来。  
“哦不。”赫敏下意识地摁着羽毛笔，晕染出一大片墨痕。  
“我真的很失望，马尔福先生。看来你真的是和哈利·波特呆久了，沾染了那种傲慢、虚伪的习性。”她做作地说，“不难理解为什么你的父母再也不想要你了，你是个失败的残次品。”  
她知道。德拉科站着，脑海里瞬间一片空白。  
“我或许该直接称呼你的教名，德拉科，毕竟你是个没有姓氏的人了，不是吗？”  
片刻的死寂，似乎所有人都被乌姆里奇话里的意思惊呆了。永恒的几秒钟过后，诧异的私语波浪一般扩散开来。德拉科怀疑有人给自己施了个锁腿咒，要不然他怎么还站立着，让所有人的目光穿透他呢？要不然他怎么会弯曲不了自己的膝盖，哪怕只是坐下来呢？  
溺死人的金红夕阳，华丽的马尔福庄园大门。多比扯着自己的衣角，将他向后拖去。  
“德拉科小主人，我们该走了……”小精灵一遍又一遍重复，他死死地凝视台阶上方的父母，直到他们越来越远……  
“安静！安静！我是级长！都给我安静！”罗恩涨红了脸大吼道，可还是阻止不了那有生命一般的议论声。乌姆里奇的目的达到了，她笑着，带着一种残忍的快意。  
“关禁闭，德拉科，你需要重新学习一下礼貌。”

当哈利醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。退烧魔药的确让他不再发热了，可哈利觉得仿佛有辆骑士公交从他身上碾过去似的，浑身上下没有不疼的地方。两个熟悉的脑袋凑了上来，哈利努力睁着眼睛分辨出是赫敏和罗恩。  
“你错过了一天的课！”赫敏忧虑地说，“不过我把笔记都带来了，你现在感觉好点了吗，哈利？  
“也没那么严重。”罗恩说，“今天的课除了变形课都没什么价值。乌姆里奇又让我们抄了一节课课本。”  
哈利靠着柔软的枕头慢慢地坐起来，戴上眼镜，这才清楚地看见被放在床尾的一大摞书。他四处看了看，没有发现那个金发男孩的身影。  
“德拉科呢？”他问道  
罗恩立刻回答他：“德拉科说三年级时吉德洛带来的康沃尔郡小精灵都比乌姆里奇会教书，被老蛤蟆关禁闭了。”赫敏的脸色因为这句话从担忧变成了愤怒。  
哈利惊恐地瞪大了绿色的眼睛：“德拉科被关禁闭了？！”  
“那个老妖婆就是在公报私仇。”赫敏怒不可遏，“乌姆里奇记恨德拉科替你要来了邓布利多的免罚假条。她居然把德拉科被马尔福家除名的事情告诉了所有人！”   
德拉科被马尔福家族除名了？！  
哈利不可置信地看着两位朋友，他们脸上的申请绝非作假。卢修斯·马尔福抛弃了德拉科？难道因为德拉科没有进斯莱特林？细数这个世界德拉科做的事情：成为格兰芬多，和韦斯莱家还有麻瓜出身的巫师交好，确实件件都在卢修斯·马尔福的底线之下。他想起布莱克族谱挂毯上被除名的小天狼星，这种事情在变态的纯血家族也不是没有可能。但德拉科还这么年轻，他甚至没成年，被家族抛弃后又能去哪里？  
哈利说不清心里这股又气又急的感觉，恨不得把口出侮辱的乌姆里奇和抛弃儿子的马尔福夫妇一同丢进巨怪的巢穴，然而又有一丝罪恶的庆幸：他现在真的不是一个马尔福了，只是德拉科。这个念头刚冒出来立刻被哈利塞了回去。他不会忘记当年自己是怎样羡慕德拉科有一对把他宠坏的父母，被最亲爱的人抛弃对一个孩子而言也太残忍了。  
“德拉科不让我跟妈妈还有小天狼星说这件事，其实他连你都不想告诉。”罗恩苦恼地抓着后脑勺，“你想吃晚饭吗，兄弟？只有我和赫敏一起吃晚饭太奇怪了——嗷！”  
赫敏默默收回手肘，“别管他，哈利，我们去问问庞弗雷夫人你能不能出院了。”  
不一会儿庞弗雷夫人走了过来，她满意地确认哈利已经退烧，并询问哈利还有哪里不舒服。虽然身上还是很痛，但哈利告诉这位令人尊敬的女士自己好得能上场抓金色飞贼。庞弗雷夫人又给了哈利两瓶睡眠魔药，接着把三个学生送出了医疗翼。  
只有自己和罗恩赫敏的组合熟悉的令人心惊，好像德拉科从来没有作为格兰芬多的一员走在他身边。只要哈利转过这个拐角，就会看见他带着银绿相间的领带和他的斯莱特林朋友们走过来，嘴边酝酿好了最新的挑衅。  
……不过这样的德拉科也很久没看见过了。那个少年褪色的身影总是幽灵一般掠过黑暗的拐角不见踪影。  
一晚上哈利都在旁侧敲击赫敏和罗恩，来搞清楚关于德拉科被除名的事情，直到赫敏用那种“哈利你是不是需要再去医疗翼看看脑子”的怀疑眼神打量着他。哈利立刻扯了句把论文忘在图书馆的谎话，从公共休息室钻了出去。他需要一点时间整理刚才获得的信息，顺便去搞点莫特拉鼠汁。  
德拉科被家族除名发生在三年级的暑假，如果真的是因为学院问题，哈利想，那三年级未免也太晚了点，卢修斯应该在听到分院结果的那一刻就宣布断绝关系。被驱逐后当时只有13岁的德拉科在多比的护送下暂住在格里莫广场12号：即使他不是一个马尔福了，他仍然是一个布莱克。接下来的部分有邓布利多的介入，总而言之（因为具体发生了什么罗恩和赫敏也不清楚），在格里莫广场度过了14岁生日后，德拉科去了陋居和韦斯莱一家生活，一直到现在。  
哈利用漂浮咒控制着一小碗莫特拉鼠触角汁飞在前面，仍然想着关于德拉科的事情，  
不说别的，从罗恩的叙述里哈利听出小天狼星对这个表外甥还挺满意的：同样是家族里唯一的格兰芬多，被除名，相似的经历让小天狼星生出了种惺惺相惜之情。不过目前格里莫广场12号的第一顺位继承人还是哈利，证明德拉科尚且无法撼动哈利再小天狼星心里的地位，但是哈利不介意以后都和德拉科分享这栋老房子。  
“你站在这里傻笑什么呢，波特？”  
哈利迅速收敛夸张的嘴角弧度，金发的格兰芬多背着胳膊站在胖夫人旁边。德拉科的眉眼间满是疲惫，身上萦绕着不容忽视的血腥味。  
哈利一时语塞，他张了张嘴，最后说：“你为什么不进去？”  
“赫敏说你出去很久了还没回来。”德拉科说。  
“我去找莫特拉鼠汁了。”哈利向德拉科示意漂浮的小碗，“这对割伤很管用。”  
他轻轻拽住金发男孩完好的那只手，德拉科瑟缩了一下，没有挣脱。  
“我们进去吧。”哈利说，对胖夫人露出一个笑容，“米布米宝。”

在德拉科把手背泡进莫特拉鼠汁的时候哈利迅速的瞥了几眼，德拉科手背上留下的伤疤并不是一行文字，虽然隐约看得到字母最上面和最下面的笔画，但大部分更像是事后又用刀片划过，压根认不出来原来写了什么。  
“想看就看，波特，不要遮遮掩掩的。”德拉科拖长了声调说，“我可不想把那种愚蠢的话留下来做个纹身。”  
“哈利。别再叫我波特了。”哈利叹了口气，摊开书继续写变形课的论文，“德拉科，我们很担心你。”  
这是百分百真心的一句话。即使面对的是那个斯莱特林的马尔福哈利也是这么想的，但打死他也不可能对着那个马尔福说出来。  
然而德拉科固执地摇了摇头。  
“波特。你是哈利·波特，但你不是我的哈利。”金发的男孩轻轻地说。  
啪嗒，哈利手中的羽毛笔摔在了地上。  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢爹除名小龙是有原因的，我没有侮辱马尔福家亲情的意思。但因为这个马天龙从一开始就是个格兰芬多，所以卢爹的很多做法都不一样了。知道具体原因的其他凤凰社成员只有邓布利多和亚瑟韦斯莱。


	4. 非典型格兰芬多【4】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗中跟踪德拉科·马尔福的霍格沃茨六年级学生兼救世之星哈利·波特，某天睁开眼发现马尔福躺在自己宿舍里，更恐怖的是他居然变成了一个格兰芬多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch3里犯了个错，我记得小龙的生日是六月五号，但我的大脑不知道为啥诡异地说服了自己暑假是从六月份开始放的，所以写了“在格里莫广场度过14岁生日”，可能是我上学上傻了，我们每年暑假放的都挺长的。但我还挺喜欢这句话背后的场景的，就当小天狼星给他补了一个吧（x）  
> 这章算是过渡章。哎，十五岁啊~

Chapter.4  
哈利抱着腿坐在床上，昨晚那稀奇古怪的梦境和随之而来的痛苦让他一点也不想睡觉，好在他一点也不困，毕竟他睡了一整天了。德拉科在说完那句石破天惊的宣言后拒绝和他交流，这让哈利十分沮丧。金发男孩把手从装着莫特拉鼠汁液的碗里抽出来，沉默地用仍在颤抖的右手拿起笔写起变形课的作业。他手背上的伤口在止血后呈现出一种发白的颜色，边缘狰狞地翻卷着。德拉科任由哈利目光如炬地盯着他，也不肯抬起头来施舍一个眼神。直到公共休息室里的人都走的差不多了德拉科才写了几段话，哈利打赌他是故意的：罗恩打着哈欠第三次问打算什么时候睡觉，哈利无奈地回答现在时德拉科下笔的速度骤然快了起来。  
德拉科经历了艰难的一天，如果他现在想一个人待着，那他值得全然的放松一会儿，哈利试图说服自己。但他的内心依然为没有从德拉科嘴里撬出点什么而不甘，还有丝说不清道不明的委屈。直觉告诉他那些信息甚至可以触碰到这个世界的核心问题。但如果德拉科不愿意说，那就是没辙。而且，哈利不觉得等德拉科美美地睡上一觉后就会有心情对他解释那句没头没尾的话到底什么意思。  
宿舍门口传来轻微的响动，然后是刻意放轻的脚步声。德拉科终于写完了他的作业，哈利为德拉科不打算真的在公共休息室度过一晚上松了口气。他躲在床幔里静静坐着听外面的动静，一阵衣物的窸窸窣窣后，德拉科又离开了宿舍，大概是去洗澡，一刻钟后带着点湿气的青苹果香气重新回到房间证实了哈利的想法。然而这缕香气并没有去他该去的地方：床上。布料摩擦的声音在一片寂静的宿舍里格外清晰，接着宿舍的门轻轻关上了。  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，意识到德拉科再一次离开了宿舍。他没有打算睡觉，只是单纯忍受不了自己身上鲜血混着莫特拉鼠汁腥气的恶心气味而已。哈利几乎是立刻翻出了枕头下的活点地图。标着德拉科·马尔福的小点离开格兰芬多塔楼，朝图书馆走去。可半路脚印的主人突然改变了主意，他换了个绝对到不了图书馆的方向。哈利顺着地图描下去，发现德拉科的最终目的地是校长办公室。而阿不思·邓布利多，根据永不出错的活点地图所示，正好端端地待在办公室里。德拉科要去找校长？难道是关于自己的事情？哈利甚至已经想象出来金发男孩对邓布利多说“邓布利多教授，我怀疑波特被人掉包了”的场景。  
哈利快速地合上地图塞进睡衣口袋，套上长袍，从床下拽出隐形衣（感谢这个他自己放东西的习惯并没有任何改变），然后成为格兰芬多今夜第二个夜游的人。通过活点地图哈利跟德拉科保持着一个安全的相对距离。德拉科要去的的确就是校长办公室，他金色的头发在月光下呈现一种白色，瘦削的背影敏捷地穿梭在走廊和楼梯间，步履却比洛丽丝夫人还轻盈。一瞬间哈利以为他回到了六年级跟踪马尔福的时候。直到能看见那两只守着办公室的石头怪兽，哈利才快步赶了上去，缩小了他们之间的距离。德拉科说了口令让它们分开，哈利在石头怪兽重新合上的前一秒踏上了那些旋转楼梯。  
邓布利多的办公室和哈利记忆中的没有丝毫偏差。邓布利多坐在他的椅子上，福克斯安静地站在一旁打盹。  
“晚上好，德拉科。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，他狡黠的目光滑到披着隐形衣的哈利身上。“还有你，哈利！看到你真开心。”  
哈利尴尬地脱下了隐形衣，德拉科在看见他的时候露出一种全然被冒犯的神情。  
“什么——”他苍白的脸涨红了，“你跟踪我，波特！”  
哈利没法反驳，他的确是在跟踪德拉科。也许即使德拉科今晚只是想在霍格沃茨来场夜间散步而不是去校长办公室，哈利也会跟上去的。  
“不如我们先来听听德拉科找我有什么事吧。”邓布利多拈起一颗柠檬雪宝，德拉科气鼓鼓地摇了摇头：“有波特在这，我不会说的。”  
这下轮到哈利觉得被冒犯了。  
“行，你不说我说。”哈利瞪着金发男孩，“德拉科，你刚才在公共休息室里说的话是什么意思？你知道我身上出了什么事，对不对？你来找邓布利多教授就是想问这个吧？”  
德拉科看起来就像哈利扼住了他的脖子。哈利看着金发男孩失语的样子一时失神，好像站在他面前的是那个六年级的金发斯莱特林。他甚至上前了一步。逼得德拉科连连后退：“这有什么不能让我知道的？为什么你总是这样，遇到最要紧的问题就开始逃避？”  
“够了！”德拉科低吼道，他猛地推开哈利，眼角发红：“我不在乎你是从哪里来的，波特，别做出一副你什么都懂的模样！”金发男孩看起来摇摇欲坠，他今天过得太艰难了，而这该死的波特——哈利——  
“我只想知道哈利去哪里了。”他低声嗫嚅，眼神空洞。“我想念哈利了。”  
哈利注视着一滴眼泪划过德拉科苍白的脸颊，留下一道清亮的痕迹，呆立在原地。  
邓布利多走下那些台阶。他轻柔地分开两个不知所措的少年。  
“不用担心，德拉科，哈利不会有事的，他暂时睡着了，但很快就会回到你的身边。”邓布利多安慰地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“哈利，我远道而来的客人，很遗憾恐怕我无法给你更多的帮助，不过一两个忠告还是可以的。”老人调皮地眨眨眼睛。  
“第一，遵从自己的心，任何事都不足以让你害怕。”邓布利多说，“哈利，我想你知道，你的伤疤在你和伏地魔之间建立了一种微妙的联系。”  
哈利下意识捂住额头，谨慎微微颔首。  
“然而这个联系有个前提，你得是你自己，伏地魔才能偷窥你的大脑。我已经知道你不得不在医疗室呆了一天了，看来你的身体意识到这个灵魂和自己好像不太匹配。”邓布利多点了点哈利的额头，“换句话说——”  
“伏地魔现在没法连接到我。”哈利脱口而出。  
“就是这样，亲爱的孩子。”邓布利多满意地点头，“你现在成了伏地魔的盲区了。”  
“第二，提前打算，因为你没有那么多时间。”老人继续说，表情严肃了些，“虽然沉睡的久一点对灵魂没有任何伤害，但德拉科可能要发疯了。”  
德拉科不自然地梗着脖子哼了一声，他昂着下巴好像这样就能让眼泪倒流回去。  
“好了，这就是我的忠告。”邓布利多说。  
“我能再问个问题吗，邓布利多教授？”哈利似懂非懂地挠挠头，“你和德拉科是怎么发现我不是…这个哈利的？”  
“我也不知道，”德拉科垂下头，灰蓝的眼睛里仍然有一层淡淡的水雾。他耸肩，“直觉吧。哈利身边永远是温暖的。但前天我睁眼一看见你就感觉你在把我往外推。”  
“有些事情还是自己去发现比较好，或许等你回去了会有人很愿意和你聊聊，”邓布利多拍了下手，空气里出现两杯黄油啤酒，“好了，为什么不交个朋友呢，孩子们？”  
出乎哈利意料，德拉科主动伸手抓住了一杯啤酒，并把另一杯朝哈利推了推。  
“你最好不要让我等太久，”他不情不愿地说，“我受不了你的眼神了，波特。你总透过我看其他人。”  
哈利接过另一杯黄油啤酒，喝了一大口。  
“我才没有。”他含混不清地说。实际想着：我真的有在想那个斯莱特林的金发混蛋？

哈利决定立刻践行邓布利多的箴言。他对邓布利多说了目前知道的所有关于魂器的事情。德拉科并不愿意离开，他抱着手臂站在一边认真地旁听着。哈利只能祈祷告诉德拉科是个好主意。不过既然邓布利多都没有提出异议，哈利也就默许了。  
“所以，”邓布利多总结道，“我们知道伏地魔给自己做了魂器，但不知道到底做了多少个。”  
“肯定不止一个，”哈利说，“在墓地，他刚复活那会儿，他说自己在长生路上走得比别人都远。另一个你说斯拉格霍恩教授的记忆里有我们需要的东西，可我来这儿前还没来得及取到正确的记忆。你觉得我们应该去拜访斯拉格霍恩教授吗？”  
“我想现在去打扰这位老朋友也不会有结果的。”邓布利多打趣道。“谢谢你，哈利，你为我们的世界提前亮起了一盏明灯。不过现在最重要的事情，你和德拉科该回去睡觉了。”

哈利和德拉科一起挤在隐形衣里。对于两个十五岁的少年来说隐形衣已经有点小了，最后德拉科受不了，他一把掀开隐形衣钻了出去。  
“我宁可被费尔奇抓到。”他羞恼地整理被哈利蹭得皱巴巴的袖子。哈利也把隐形衣摘了下来。今晚的月色很好，穿过石头窗户洒在走廊上，朦胧又温柔，就算是费尔奇也不舍得打扰这种美景的。  
“我能问你一件事吗？”不需要再遮掩什么，哈利决定不克制自己的好奇心。  
金发男孩看起来想脱口而出“不能”，但最终说出来的是：“你想问什么。”  
“我…我是说这个哈利，和你以前关系怎么样。”  
德拉科沉默了片刻。  
“这么说吧，”他没看哈利，而是专注地盯着拐角的月光，“因为他，我觉得活下去还算是个不错的事情。”  
哈利把这当做一个绝佳的谈话开头，他加快了步伐好让自己和德拉科并肩走着。  
“你愿意给我讲讲你们之间的事吗？”他说，睁圆了绿色的杏眼诚恳地注视着金发男孩。  
“梅林啊，”德拉科短暂地和哈利视线接触，接着触电般的一缩脖子，“我们刚才还在讨论伏地魔和魂器，现在你却问我这些傻里傻气的家长里短——”  
“这才不傻！”哈利说，“我只是想多了解了解你，我，嗯，从来没有和一个马尔福做朋友的经历。”  
“我现在不是马尔福了。”德拉科闷闷地说，“米布米宝。”  
他迅速消失在画像后的通道里，哈利后知后觉的发现他们已经走到格兰芬多塔楼前了。  
“不进去吗？亲爱的，”胖夫人打了个哈欠，“和小德拉科吵架了？”  
“我们没有吵架。”哈利失望地揉揉眉心，跨进通道里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对哈利来说这是德拉科，原来世界的是马尔福，德拉科正好反过来  
> 狮院小龙察觉到哈利变了真的就是灵魂的直觉，爱一个人的时候会对他的变化格外敏感。他在校长室看到哈利那么生气一部分是委屈，头一次哈利跟了他一路他都没发现，以前隐形衣对他来说没作用的，现在他真的看不见他了。  
> 下章终于要到我最喜欢的部分了，轻锐小队挑战副本名门宅邸马尔福庄园（不是）


End file.
